First Date
by DropsOfSunshine
Summary: He could not believe that his Sarada was going to date the dobe's son. Tch, unacceptable. POST-CANON! PAPASUKE! SALAD-CHAN. BORUSARA PAIRING.


_Hello lovelies! I present you a one-shot in which Sasuke must come to terms with Sara-chan growing up!_

_Enjoy!_

_Reviews & Favs would be lovely!_

* * *

><p><strong>First Date<strong>

Uchiha Sasuke found Uzumaki Boruto unacceptable. Sure the kid was his god child, but he refused to believe _his_ Sarada would go on a date with _him_. Boruto was a loudmouth like his dobe father and Sarada was more reserved. Sasuke was terrified at the fact that Boruto could taint his daughter. So when the doorbell rang signalling Boruto's arrival, he made it his mission to scare him off.

Sasuke opened the door to glare at a sixteen year old Boruto. In Boruto's hand was a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. Tch, how _clich_é. As if his daughter would swoon over tasteless, unromantic gestures. Sasuke eyed Boruto up and down like a scientist inspected a specimen. Boruto was dressed in a black yukata with flames at the edge of his Hakama. Sasuke was satisfied with his appearance and Sasuke's eyes reached Boruto's face. It was evidently clear that the boy was trying to keep his cool around his date's father. Boruto's cheeks were dusted pink, and his cerulean eyes bored straight into Sasuke's with determination.

"Hey Oji-san. Is Sarada ready?"

Despite the tremendous amount of sweat coursing through Boruto's forehead, he was determined to make it through the interrogation his godfather was about to give.

Sasuke glared, "No."

The two men awkwardly stared each other down, determined to scare one another. It was interrupted by a cheerful Sakura, who was excited for the date between Naruto's son and her daughter.

"Oh! Boruto-kun come inside, Sarada's almost done! Sasuke-kun how rude of you to not let him in," Sakura glared daggers to Sasuke. Sakura stepped through Sasuke and grabbed Boruto's hand pulling him into the Uchiha abode and sat him down on their couch. Sakura's eyes turned into hearts and she raised her hands to her lips in excitement when she caught sight of the treats Boruto brought Sarada.

Boruto looked at the woman who was like his aunt, "Sakura-obasan, you look beautiful." Sakura blushed at the comment. Sakura was sporting a red traditional kimono with white cherry blossoms and an orange obi to tie it all together. She had her bubblegum pink hair loose but with a slight wave. No make up adorned her face, but no one could ever tell she had none on. On the other hand,Sasuke was wearing a dark blue yukata with the Uchiwa fan on his back. His long hair covered his right eye.

Sakura couldn't wait until Boruto saw Sarada.

"Boruto-kun, I just know you're gonna treat my Sara-chan the best."

Sasuke breathed in deeply and prayed to whatever greater power that he wouldn't grab his god son in a choke hold. Sasuke sat on a leather couch opposite to where Boruto was seated, and Sakura sat next to him. Sakura's excitement radiated throughout the tense atmosphere of the living room.

"So Boruto-kun, where are you taking our dear Sara-chan?"

Boruto smiled at his god mother, "I'm going to take her to see the fireworks at the Kage mountain in honor of the Cherry Blossom Festival."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. His pensive daughter would not enjoy such trivial things. He silently seethed while Sakura squealed.

"How fun! Take care of my Sara-chan."

Boruto nodded, "Sure thing."

Sasuke glanced at Boruto, "So what are your plans for the future?"

Boruto's blue orbs widened in surprise, "I want to become a full-fledged ninja, maybe Hokage one day like my father."

"So you will follow Naruto's path?"

"Yes, and hopefully i'll have a family to depend on me."

Sasuke's eyes twitched. A family? He certainly hoped Boruto would not be the one at the holiday family dinners.

"And who do you suppose will help you create your family?"

Boruto blushed and stared straight into Sasuke's eyes, "Maybe Sarada."

Sasuke's demeanor darkened while Sakura's emerald orbs teared up at the mere thought of her Sara-chan growing up.

"And what does a dob-," Sasuke was cut off when Sakura's heel slammed on his foot. Sakura's mood went deadly as soon as she realized what her husband was about to say. She mustered the best glare her innocent eyes could make and Sasuke soon fell silent with a throbbing foot in tow.

Boruto was nervous. However, no matter how scared he was of his Oji-san, he would buckle up his big boy panties. He loved Sarada. He was a jerk to her back in their genin days, but he came to realize that there was more to her tough Uchiha exterior than she let on. Sarada was a big ball of mush, who loved fiercely and Boruto was determined to make Sarada his girlfriend. Before anything else he would convince Sasuke that he was worthy enough. With great resolve, he opened his mouth hoping the words that would pop out next would not make a mess of things.

"Sakura-obasan, Sasuke-ojisan there's no need to worry. I will take care of Sarada-chan to the best of my abilities. I promise. Dattebasa!"

Sakura gave Sasuke a gentle look that spoke a thousand words. _It's okay Sasuke, our Sara-chan will be okay._

_"Fine. You will take care of my daughter. If not I will find you and I will make sure you regret hurting her."_

_Boruto chuckled and smiled widely, "You can count on me!"_

_Small steps came from the top of the stair case and all eyes were on Sarada. Boruto's breath hitched, and Sasuke felt a pang in his chest as he realized that his princess had grown into a beautiful woman. Sarada donned a red traditional kimonos with Sakura Cherry Blossom trees at the bottom of the kimono shedding cherry blossoms that flew up towards Sarada's chest, and a pink obi around her waist to finish the look. Her long, jet black hair was tied in a messy bun with curly ringlets framing her face. The only makeup on her face was a bit of lip gloss and a slight blush. Sarada looked divine._

_As Sarada made it to the last step of the staircase, Boruto stood up and walked over to her. _

_"Sarada, you look amazing."_

_Sarada blushed at the remark, leave it to the baka to get her all flustered. _

_"You don't look so bad yourself."_

_Boruto chuckled and waved the bouquet of roses and chocolate in her face._

_Sarada snorted, "Seriously? You were being serious when you said you would be all romantic?"_

_Boruto's smile widened, "You dared me and I did it. So I win."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. So it was all a dare? Of course it had to be because Sarada would never respond to such distasteful things. See? He knew his precious daughter. She was almost an exact replica of him. Boruto did well, he acknowledged._

Sakura grabbed her digital camera. "Okay you two, if you want to be let out of this house you have to let me take a picture!"

Sarada blushed and glared at her mother, "Mom no. Please?"

"Oh hush Sara-chan, I just want a picture to show my grandchildren!"

Sasuke made a face at the thought. His Sara-chan was in no way going to have children. Nope, he refused to believe such notion.

Boruto and Sarada posed for a picture. The two couples then made their way to the Cherry Blossom Festival being held under the Kage Mountain. Sakura and a reluctant Sasuke went over to where the Nanadaime and his wife were located leaving Sarada and Boruto to their date.

Sarada observed the pink hues of the sky and her eyes wandered to all the stands of the festival. There was an array of food and game stands. Vendors cheering about to attract customers. Her thoughts sidetracked as she turned to look at Boruto. The baka looked.. _cute. Sarada's thoughts made her blush. Boruto noticed this and smiled. A comfortable silence fell between them. Sarada felt a slight touch on her left hand, it was Boruto's hand. She looked at their intertwined hands and smiled. _

_From a distance, ChoCho whistled lowly. "Finally those two got together." Inojin and Shikadai nodded in agreement._

_ChoCho was then distracted by the smell of cooking meat and took off to find the source of the smell. "Food is the only love for me!"_

* * *

><p>"Look at them! Who would've thought your Sarada-chan and my Boruto would be together, eh Sasuke?"<p>

Sasuke glowered, "I certainly didn't think so."

Hinata and Sakura exchanged looks of worry. They knew this was about to turn into another war of whose kid was better than the other.

"Ey teme, I know it's hard to let them go. I don't want anyone to go near my Himawari-chan. But sometimes we have to. You have my word that Boruto will take care of Sarada."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked, "If he's anything like you, i'm sure he will."

The two couples watched as Boruto won a goldfish as a prize and handed it over to a blushing Sarada.

Sasuke's eyes softened. It was sad but true, his daughter had grown into a beautiful and strong kunoichi. He was proud. He looked over to his pink-haired wife lovingly, because of her he was able to have a beautiful family.

* * *

><p>"Sara-chan, let's go to Kage mountain to get a better view of the fireworks, eh?"<p>

Sarada nodded and let Boruto take a hold of her hand. She had butterflies flying around her stomach. Sarada was nervous about a boy for the first time in her life. Boruto was different from her. The exact opposite, but that's what attracted her even more. He was everything she wasn't and for that he completed her. It was about time he asked her out. There was no way in hell _she_ would be the one to ask him out. Cha!

Boruto came to a halt and let go of Sarada. They were on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head. They had a view of the entire village and its array of lights from the festival.

"Sara-chan, you are the most stubborn, hard-headed, gorgeous person i've ever come to know. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sarada blushed, "Of course baka! There's no way you would come out of this date alive if you hadn't asked me out!"

Suddenly, a large boom resonated through Konoha. A large variety of colors popped into the sky resembling flowers. The firework show started.

Boruto took hold of Sarada's hands. He looked deeply into her obsidian eyes and she stared back.

His cerulean eyes shined, stirring a warm feeling in Sarada's chest. Boruto leaned in slowly towards her lips and kissed her. The kiss was one that left Sarada's chest pounding and her cheeks aflame. Boruto pulled away and they each smiled in contempt. They sat down at the edge of the mountain all the while holding hands. It was true peace.

Down below was a whole different story, however. Sasuke was beating Naruto to a pulp and all because the idiot had hit quite the nerve.

The two couples had seen the interaction between their children and instantly Hinata and Sakura squealed in delight. Being friends, of course they'd be happy that they were soon to be in laws.

Naruto had slapped Sasuke in the back and smiled cheekily whiloe saying, "Guess we're in laws, eh Sasuke-teme?"

And in that moment it took every guard in the Hokage's security team to hold a rampaging Sasuke.

Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Bakas, what did I tell you about beating each other to a pulp? I swear I will end both of you if you don't quit!"

Hinata nodded furiously in agreement. "Naruto-kun, behave!"

Naruto whined, "But Hinata-chan! The teme started!"

Sakura slapped his head, "Baka quit it!"

They were a strange pair of friends. The rookie nine were exceptional shinobi and their children were no less. All was great in Konoha.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Reviews & Favs would be the loveliest!~


End file.
